In a slide rail system for use with servers, each of the two corresponding lateral sides of a server is mounted to a rack typically by a slide rail assembly and the two brackets mounted respectively at the two ends of the slide rail assembly. Generally, each bracket has at least one mounting member to be mounted to a corresponding mounting hole in the rack, and each of the front brackets has a movable member to be blocked by or fastened at the front end of the rack. The movable members are provided to keep the slide rail assemblies from falling off from the rack. The foregoing structure has been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,362 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,454 B2, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
According to the specification, FIG. 3, and FIG. 5 of the afore-cited '362 B2 patent, a slide rail assembly is mounted to a mounting hole (71) of a rack (7) via the mounting member (2) of a bracket (1), and the retaining portion (431) of a movable member (42) (see FIG. 5 of the '362 B2 patent) is configured to be blocked by or fastened at the front end of the rack (7) so as to prevent the slide rail assembly from falling off from the rack (7).
It can be known from the technical disclosures of the afore-cited US patents that the brackets in the prior art typically include a movable member with a retaining portion to be blocked by or fastened at the front end of a rack. However, existing products need improvement to ensure that the movable member stays in the predetermined working state or predetermined position.